Anything it Takes
by Cheyenne Kagamine
Summary: InuKag 1 shot. Kagome's hurt, what is InuYasha willing to do to keep her alive in this crisis? Does 'Anything it takes' really mean giving up a huge part of himself?


**DISCLAIMER **** I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters, they belong to the marvelous Rumiko Takahashi.**

**(it's 2 a.m Thanksgiving morning and I decided I would finally turn this random thought into a 1-shot so enjoy or shut your face ^.^ )**

_**What is InuYasha willing to do to keep Kagome alive in a crisis? Does 'Anything it takes' really mean giving up a huge part of himself?**_  
Anything it Takes

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?!"

"Can you hear us, Kagome? Say something, let us know you're still here."

Kagome's friends tower over her body, which is sprawled out on the bloodied ground. The blood, gore, screaming, crying.. It was all too much to bear. Kagome couldn't take it anymore, and passed out.

Meanwhile InuYasha steps away from the slain demon's body, immediately darting to the side of the bleeding girl.

"Kagome…"

Sometime later the 3 had tended to Kagome's wounds, though she has yet to awaken. It's getting darker and the group must settle down for the night.

"This looks like as good a spot as any," states Miroku. "if we continue on, the night will catch us before we reach an actual village." He and Sango begin to roll out blankets as Kirara ignites a flame for light and warmth. InuYasha walks slowly and cautiously toward a nearby tree, with the unconscious girl on his back. After setting the young girl gently on the ground, he sits beside her, laying her down with her head across his lap. He leans back against the tree and closes his eyes with Kagome in his mind.

_Will she be ok? God I hope so. How would I tell her family on the other side of the well? She's still bleeding some... That can't be good. A mere mortal can't take so much as a demon like myself… _

"Inu….Yasha..?" A small voice breaks his thoughts with a moan of pain, and he looks down at the raven haired girl in his lap.

"Kagome… Are you feeling ok?" He replies softly in a comforting voice.

"InuYasha.. It hurts…" She whimpers

"What hurts? Where at?" he questions worriedly. The girl snuggles her face against his fire-rat robe, wincing as jolts of electrifying pain pulse through her body. _I need to find her some help…._

InuYasha stands up, lifting Kagome up bridal style. She reeked of blood, and her skin was ice cold. Her frail body quivered in his arms as he walked smoothly towards the others.

"Sango, Miroku. Kagome's wounds are still bleeding. If she keeps losing blood at this rate she will die. I'm going to find her some help. You guys wait here." And with that, the silver haired demon glided through the air, cautious of the girl in his arms that clutched weakly onto his sleeve.

"Don't worry Kagome… I'll get you to safety…"

"Chiryo-shi!" InuYasha yelled as he came to a halt, hundreds of miles from where he left the others at the campsite. "Chiryo-shi!" he called louder. Finally the small old man approached him from the depths of the cave in which they stood.

"Ah, InuYasha, son of the almighty Inu no Taisho." The man, Chiryo-shi, quotes. "What brings you here?"

"Yeah, cut the bullcrap, old man. Look my friend here is bleeding and she's going to die if you don't figure something out." Snaps the half demon.

"Who claims that _I _must be the one to figure up a cure, hm?" the little old man presses.

"LOOK OLD MAN I HAVENT GOT TIME FOR YOUR GAMES! Fix her god damned wounds!" InuYasha began to lose his temper. He wasn't about to lose Kagome. He would go insane without her.

"Hmm…" Chiryo-shi scratched at the back of his head, deep in thought. "InuYasha, boy, you are half demon, correct?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"I see, and these wounds your 'friend' has. They would be merely scratches against your demonic strength, would they not?"

"What are you getting at, old man?"

"You see, I can think of no way for you to help your young friend other than by sacrificing your demon half to her. But this means you will be mortal, and she will be a hanyou."

"You mean…. The demon inside me is to be drawn out and become part of Kagome..? She will have my strength, speed, all of my demonic features and powers?"

"Most likely. Are you willing to give all that up to keep her alive?"

_In this case I will never become a full demon…. But I no longer care. If this is what it's gonna take for Kagome to remain living, then so be it. I'm ready._

A slight moan broke the silence as the morning sun of feudal japan shattered the darkness. Kagome's eyes cracked open, and to her surprise she felt no pain in her body. She felt good as new.

"InuYasha?" She said happily. She stood up from the corner where she had been sleeping and looked around for a silver haired man. But who she laid eyes on wasn't the InuYasha she was searching for. Her eyes locked with his, of violet, with dark hair flowing around him. "InuYasha… Why have you changed to your mortal form? The moon last night was full."

Unsure of how to explain, he walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand. "Let me show you something, Kagome…" He led her to a nearby puddle of water as clear as day, and motioned for her to look into it. What she saw startled her…

"InuYasha!" she gasped. "What's happened?!" She gazed into the water once again.

Her cobalt eyes were now shining amber.  
Her raven hair was streaked with snowy silver.  
She had sharp fangs and claws… and a keen sense of smell  
But what caught her eye more than anything was the two fluffy white dog ears positioned on her head.

She slowly, in disbelief, reached up and touched the ears, sending a sensation through her body.

"InuYasha, what did…?"

"It was the only way to keep you alive…"

"But I thought you wanted to become full demon."

"Well, I needed you even more.. If it means I have to be a mortal just to keep you by my side, it's done." InuYasha explained. "I wouldn't have been able to live without you, Kagome. I'd do anything it takes to keep you safe."

"Oh, InuYasha!" Kagome cried out, throwing herself into the mortal man's arms. He held her close, stroking her back. He was just happy she was okay. After a minute or so, he pulled away from her, only to pull her back even closer as he kissed her sweet lips. When they finally broke away, she buried her head in his chest. "I love you, InuYasha." She said happily. He reached down and grabbed her hand, walking toward the forests.

"I love you too, Kagome."

**(A/N: Yayy, right? Idk. Hope u guys liked ^^ it's about 3:30 now, so I think ima hit the sheets so I can get cooking later on. I hope everyone has a blessed Thanksgiving! What am I thankful for?  
1: Love.  
2: VOCALOID! (/anime)  
3:You guys 3 love you all, thank you **

**Again, thanks for reading, find me on facebook AND on youtube, both under the name 'Cheyenne Kagamine' ! Love you guys! Byeee!)**


End file.
